


like a stray to the arms that were open

by Laylah



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Missions Gone Wrong, Misuse of Jutsu, Size Kink, literal healing cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a jutsu Tsunade developed—"</p><p>"Of course it is."</p><p>"—to help medi-nins direct chakra through their patients' bodies in traumatic situations, and <i>how are you even lucid</i>." She glares at him.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I'm not," Kakashi says helpfully. "So I gladly consign my dubious virtue to your talented hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a stray to the arms that were open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> Your prompts all sounded like so much fun, I couldn't resist playing with one of them. I know it's awfully late but I hope you still enjoy it. ^^

Kakashi's losing track of time. He's long since lost track of the questions, the clumsy demands for things any competent group would be able to figure out without needing to torture a prisoner for intel. He was using his chakra to block the pain until it ran out, and now it's just a waiting game: either his comrades rescue him or his captors kill him, most likely by accident. All he can do is hold on and buy time for the preferable option. He hangs in his chains and waits.

* * *

Rescue, when it comes, is so pyrotechnic he recognizes the shinobi involved by their chakra, the boiling furious heat of both Naruto and Sakura ready to charge through hell for a comrade, the merciless focus of Sai accomplishing an objective. Kakashi notices it before his torturer does, relaxing despite the way that makes the strain on his torn shoulder worse, a tiny smile rising to his face.

"I'm proud of them," he slurs.

The door smashes inward and Kakashi lets himself pass out.

* * *

"—take care of him," Sakura is saying. "You make sure none of these creeps got away."

Kakashi's everything hurts. He opens his eye and squints at...the ceiling? It smells like he hasn't gone far, the air still rank with blood and stale piss. Maybe that's just him. He's lying on something soft, at least, which is a big step up from hanging chained to a wall. Everything hurts, but he's not dead and it's not actively getting worse anymore. He closes his eye again. Sakura and Naruto are discussing something in low voices and he can't summon the energy to pay attention.

He wakes up again when Sakura seals the room shut, her chakra snapping bright and sharp around the perimeter. "What...?"

"You're in no shape to move right now," she says. "I'm going to have to take care of you here."

"Mmn." That's almost an explanation, right? Almost. "Why the seal?"

Is she blushing now? She's blushing now. "Because this is a secret technique. And not something I want either of them walking in on."

She strips her gloves off, okay, but then also her shirt, and then also the bindings _under_ her shirt, and he's really not in good enough shape for this at all. "Sakura," he says, intending to follow that up with something else, some reassurance that this isn't necessary, maybe, but then there goes her skirt. And the shorts underneath. And. Well.

He's not even in good enough shape to appreciate having the attention of a talented kunoichi wearing nothing but a knife strapped to her thigh. Maybe those assholes were better at torture than he gave them credit for.

"Sorry about this," Sakura says, as if she understands that it's terrible for him to be in this position and too weak to do anything about it. Her hands fly through a sequence of seals that Kakashi's too woozy to follow, there's a puff of transformation smoke, and when it clears he starts to really wonder if he's hallucinating. This is like one of the really good bits in _Icha Icha Paradise_ , the parts where ordinary human limits just stop applying because sexy things are more important. That transformation appears to have doubled the size of Sakura's tits and endowed her with a cock to match, not hard yet but long and thick between her thighs already. And she's kneeling on the mat with him.

"That's an impressive jutsu," he rasps as she reaches for the zipper of his jacket. "And I really wish I could properly appreciate it right now."

"Give it a little time," Sakura says. She strips him with a nurse's efficient care, firm where he's not bruised (few places), gentle where he is (almost everywhere). As bad as the pain is, not being able to get it up for a perfect scenario like this is almost worse. Sakura frowns at the spot where his leg is broken, prodding it carefully, and Kakashi hisses.

"Sorry," she says again. "I promise once we get started it'll help."

"I believe you," he reassures her, as she presses his thighs apart to kneel between them. "Is this seriously what it looks like?"

She's blushing a lot as she wraps a hand around her cock. "It's a jutsu Tsunade developed—"

"Of course it is."

"—to help medi-nins direct chakra through their patients' bodies in traumatic situations, and _how are you even lucid_." She glares at him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not," Kakashi says helpfully. "So I gladly consign my dubious virtue to your talented hands."

Her talented hands stroke her cock hard, and it's one of the most impressive he's seen, which is saying something. It's a fat threatening beast of a cock, curving up between her thighs, ruddy at the head and glistening with precome. He'd swear it's nearly the length of her forearm.

When she moves on to slicking him up he tries to move with her and help, like that might convince the rest of his body to get with the hypothetically really appealing program. Instead he's just a shaky wreck, deep muscle tremors running through him when he tries to rock his hips. "Just relax," Sakura tells him. Her fingers work him open, stretching him out, and he's quietly grateful that his torturers were too squeamish to use rape as one of their methods: at least this doesn't make anything _worse_.

She must have done this before, given how smooth and capable she is, and part of him is jealous of every shinobi she's worked over when he didn't even know this was possible. "You're not going to hurt me," he says. "Go ahead."

"You've done this before," she says as she pulls out. Just making conversation, which helps to keep him conscious and thinking about better things than pain. What a good medi-nin.

"Not quite like this," Kakashi admits. "But sure, the general idea." In his experience more shinobi are bisexual than not; most of them wind up attracted to people who are as dangerous as they are, and dangerous people come in a lot of varieties. Maybe he's picking a skewed sample based on what he finds attractive himself.

Maybe he should stop thinking so much and pay more attention to what's going on right now.

Sakura lifts his unbroken leg and drapes it over her shoulder, leaning in close so the nice thick head of her cock nudges up against his ass. "Take a deep breath," she says. He takes as deep a breath as he dares with the shape his ribs are in. When he exhales, she pushes.

She's _big_. Which, yes, his eyes had already told him. But seeing it and feeling it are two different kinds of knowing, the one much less intimate than the other, and he's panting shallowly at the stretch as she nudges her way slowly into him.

"Sorry," she says. "Hang in there."

"I want the whole thing," he says. "I will _never forgive you_ if you get me in a position like this and then don't give it your all."

Her lips quirk in amusement. "We'll get there. I'm supposed to be helping you, not hurting you worse."

"You're hurting me _better_ , I promise," he reassures her.

That's not even as ridiculous as it sounds, he realizes. He can feel her chakra pulse inside him, thrumming, spreading slowly into the network where his own depleted chakra should be circulating. It's warm like a good massage, green like the first leaves of spring, and soothing like a thing he doesn't have metaphors for. He makes a broken little noise that sounds more like a whimper than a moan.

"You'll be all right," Sakura says. "You're doing great."

"I'm not doing anything," Kakashi complains. Sakura's cock slides a little deeper into him and he tries again to push toward her.

"Patience," she says. She sounds distracted. There's something deeply unjust about having somebody distracted while they're fucking you basically in half.

The next wave of her chakra carries away the pain of his broken leg, which is such a glorious improvement he doesn't complain about the distraction thing. She holds on a little tighter and rocks her hips. Kakashi moans gratefully. 

"There we go," Sakura says. "I think you should be able to handle this now."

"Of course I can—oh, fuck," Kakashi says as she really starts to move. Her cock fills him, so deep it feels like he can barely breathe, and she pulls his ass flush against her thighs. She's gotten the whole monstrous thing inside him. She's stretched him open wide enough, pushed in deep enough—

She pulls back and thrusts in again, and finally his cock starts to realize that something amazing is happening here. He reaches down to wrap a hand around it and coax it along, and his fingers aren't too stiff to move anymore. He moans half in relief and half in disbelieving pleasure at how full he is.

Sakura makes a sort of "Mmm," noise, maybe just satisfied that something is going right, but maybe also starting to enjoy herself. She fucks him in a slow, steady rhythm, and each stroke feels a little better than the one before: the cuts, the burns, his ribs, his shoulder, everything hurts less as Sakura works him over, leaving him better able to feel and enjoy what she's doing now.

By the time he's gotten all the way hard, he'd swear he's more than halfway healed. Sakura still has his right leg over her shoulder, so he hooks the left around her waist, giving him leverage to hitch his hips up and encourage her. She huffs a little laugh of surprise. "That's a good sign."

"I'm getting only the best medical care." He watches the way she moves, the way the roll of her hips is a full-body motion, the way her frankly unreasonably nice tits bounce. One of them is unjustly crushed by the press of his thigh but the other one is just right there, soft and lush and pink-nippled, easily within arm's reach and she wouldn't hurt him when she's trying to heal him and they're already this intimate, right?

He reaches up with his free hand to cup that soft flesh and squeeze, and Sakura squeaks in surprise. Her hips jerk and her grip on him tightens but she doesn't tell him to stop, so he catches her nipple between his fingers and twists. She shivers all over, hard enough that he can feel it in her cock.

"Definitely an improvement," she says breathlessly.

"You're not going to stop when I'm better, are you?" he asks as the possibility occurs to him. "That would be cruel."

Her smile is downright wicked. "I guess that depends on whether I'm having fun!"

"You're a monster," he says appreciatively. He rocks up to meet her next stroke and the fact that his body responds to commands is a novelty all over again, almost as enjoyable as the feeling of her giant cock stuffing him. Almost.

He lets go of his cock and splays his hand across his lower belly, and when he presses down a little he can feel her moving, the rocking of that thick shaft buried deep inside him. He groans, his head falling back in abandon, his cock throbbing in response to the movement of hers. She shifts her grip and thrusts harder, pounding him, relentless.

"Mmm, how about like this?" he asks. He slides his leg off her shoulder, braces himself, and rolls them over so he's sitting in her lap. Her cock drives straight up into him, and he leans back to get the full effect. "Fuck, you're splitting me right open."

Her hands slide up his thighs to brace against his hips and pull him down hard. "You can take it," she says, fierce and hungry.

"And you'd know if anyone would, right?" It's true, though. He feels better than he has any right to after the day he's had, and it's all because of Sakura's cock shoved deep inside him, wrecking him and putting him back together simultaneously.

"Nnnh," she gasps out, her back arching, "good, keep going, yes."

"Yeah," he says, "totally the plan—aah, feel this." He takes her hand and presses it to his abdomen so she can feel the bulge her cock makes inside him. She moans, sweet and low and hungry, and he reaches for her tits again. Her nipples are hard under his fingers, and pulling on them makes her drive up hard into his ass. She retaliates by grabbing his cock, stroking him with easy confidence that makes him wish he'd had this opportunity ages ago.

With her stroking him, the whole package moves from enjoyable to overwhelmingly good. Kakashi groans, rocking between her hand and her cock, letting himself get lost in the sensation. The pleasure builds slowly, muscles unable to tense fully around the thickness of Sakura's cock, his body wrapped around her and riding the intrusion. His breath comes shorter and his hips rock in little needy motions, pushing down on her as if he could take her even deeper. He tips over the edge into climax with a shudder, clenching down around Sakura's cock as he paints her tits with come, his whole body thrumming with heat and need and pleasure.

She rolls them over before he's had a chance to catch his breath, pressing his knees up to his chest as she fucks him hard. "Yes," he says hoarsely, "yes, yes, fuck me, Sakura, fuck me, split me in half, it's good," and he can't come down with her still buried so deep in his ass, shuddering aftershocks of pleasure washing through him with every hard thrust. Her breathing is ragged and desperate, hot against his neck, and she can't quite swallow her little hungry sounds. He's begging her to come, incoherent and wrecked, tripping over the words, and she drives into him faster and harder and—she bites down hard on his shoulder as if that could muffle the sound she makes, the desperate, overwhelmed cry as her cock pulses inside him and she finally goes still.

They lie there together for a minute, not moving. The bite on Kakashi's shoulder throbs. It's the only place he's hurting. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a long, relieved sigh.

"Thanks for the rescue," he says at last.

Sakura laughs, soft and breathy. "Like we would ever leave you in trouble," she says. She sits back, and her softening cock eases free of his ass slowly. He can't help a quiet groan as the last of it slides free; he feels so stretched open, gaping and empty without her filling him up.

She releases the jutsu and gets up, only slightly unsteady on her feet, to start getting dressed again. Kakashi watches her for a few seconds before it occurs to him that he needs to put his own clothes back on, too.

"....So," he says as he pulls his pants back on. "The next time I get injured on a mission—"

"If you get yourself hurt on purpose I will show you the _other_ specialty jutsu we've been developing," Sakura says firmly. "The one for healing prisoners who need to remain conscious for an interrogation."

"I won't like that one, is what you're saying."

She gives him a very stern look.

"You can't blame me for trying," he points out. He stretches, cracks his back, rolls his shoulders. He hasn't felt this good in _ages_. "What if I just volunteer to be a subject for you to practice on?"

"I should have known you would be like this about it," Sakura says. She's blushing, and paying awfully close attention to pulling her gloves back on.

"Well, you _did_ just turn an unpleasant mission failure into some of the most fun I've had since I can remember," he says. 

She glances over at him almost shyly, which seems a little silly when she's just been fucking the living daylights out of him, except that it makes sense, too: that was a mission. What he's asking for is something else again. "Maybe," she says. "We'll see."

Well. That's more than good enough for now. "We'll see," Kakashi agrees. "Let's go home."


End file.
